


The Confidence to Desire

by Ameera



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Embarrassment, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Intoxication, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Venus Drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: The Venus drug was most famously encountered by Kirk when he first met a trader named Harcourt "Harry" Fenton Mudd, but they are still circulating the black market even over a century later. When a Nausicaan dealer is trying to sell to Quark, Dr. Bashir is unaware that he himself ingests the infamous drug. Feeling confident, horny, and overtly masculine, he can't help but visit the quarters of the man he's been flirting with for years: Elim Garak.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to examine how the Venus Drug actually works and what its literal effects must be. As in TOS they really just say that it gives confidence and makes women more feminine and men more masculine. I really doubt one drug could simply have entirely opposite effects on the same species simply due to biological sex. So I wrote in some more specifics such as "open to suggestion" creating a desire to exemplify traditional gender roles. Anyway, I couldn't help but think about how hilarious it would be to see Julian under the effects of the drug, and, well... here we are. I hope you enjoy!

“How do I know they’re real Venus drugs?” Quark asked, skeptically, holding one of the shimmering gel-like pills in his hand. “I hear it’s not too hard to make a forgery out of gelatin.” If they were real Venus Drugs, Quark could think of a million uses for them.

“They’re real.” The Nausicaan seller grunted. “Are you buying or not?” Nausicaans had no flair for salesmanship. They were so direct, to the point, it took out all the fun for Quark. Still, Venus drugs were hard to come by and this Nausicaan seemed desperate enough for latinum that he would sell at a bargain.

“Even if they are real.” Quark began cleaning a glass to seem more disinterested. “What use would I possibly have for them?” He darted his eyes around, making sure that a certain constable wasn’t watching. The bar was still open, even if it was close to closing and practically abandoned, Quark didn’t like doing his illicit dealings during operating hours. There was no way to turn away a Nausicaan though, Quark found it was best to let them say their piece and then deal with the situation. “All they do is make people more attractive. There are plenty of legal products that do that.” The Nausicaan laughed heartily.

“That’s not their effect at all!” He held up his small container filled with the pills. “These make you more open to suggestion, increase confidence, and…” He gave a hideous grin. “ _Libido.”_ Quark sensed that the Nausicaan was proud that he knew the word “libido” at all, the man seemed quite dense. Still, Quark gave a smirk and licked his teeth slightly.

“Sounds interesting.” He then paused for a moment. “What does the compliance add to it?” The Nausicaan didn’t seem to understand the word. “What benefit does being more open to suggestion have?”

“Depends on the species.” The Nausicaan shrugged. “But whoever takes it begins to act more like what is traditionally deemed attractive in their society.” Quark gave a confused look, so the Nausicaan continued. “Cardassian males become more proud, even if that’s not their personality. Female Klingons become more bloodthirsty but also remain regal while the male Klingons simply become aggressive.”

“Different strokes for different folks.” Quark shook his head at the odd gender roles of different species. He felt it was best that women simply didn’t speak and didn’t wear clothing. Why was it so difficult for the rest of the universe to see that? “Still, this is all assuming that those are, in fact, Venus drugs.” Dr. Bashir stumbled in, clearly exhausted and sat down at the bar.

“Good evening, Quark.” He yawned. “My usual nightcap, if you don’t mind.”

“Coming right up, doctor.” Quark knew Nausicaans were thick, but he knew the Starfleet uniform would halt the negotiations for a bit. Bashir looked to the Nausicaan briefly, but he seemed far too tired to think about it at all. “One Bolian Wine.” Quark set it down at the bar in front of Dr. Bashir, who nodded gratefully. “Hard day at the infirmary?”

“Long day, more than anything.” Julian sighed. “I was never able to get away.”

“I noticed you missed lunch with Garak today.” Quark said. He was curious as to how Garak and Bashir’s relationship was progressing. They continued their incessant flirting every week yet they hadn’t done a thing about it. What made it worse, they were usually doing it at the replimat instead of spending money at Quark’s. They could dance around their feelings for as long as they wanted as long as Quark was making a profit.

 

“Yes, unfortunately.” Bashir sighed. “I don’t think he was pleased when I canceled either.” He turned in his chair to look to his side. “It’s Bajoran Flu season, though, it’s hard to make time for anything outside of work.” Quark might have said something, but the Nausicaan caught his eye.

                The Nausicaan was darting his eyes in a way to get the attention of Quark. First, he looked to Quark, then to Bashir, then Bashir’s drink, and then the small pill container in his hand. He repeated this glancing a few times until Quark’s face fell. He realized that the Nausicaan had just slipped a Venus Drug into the doctor’s drink. Unfortunately, Quark was too slow to react, and Bashir continued to drink the contaminated wine.

“How are you, doctor?” Quark asked, terrified. He couldn’t tell Bashir what was going on, that would implicate him, but he had no idea what to expect next.

“Ha,” Bashir scoffed. “You know, Quark, with the way you worry, you’d make an excellent mother.” Bashir laughed at his own joke uncharacteristically.

“I just mean… you don’t look too good.” Something was strange about the doctor. Quark had heard that the Venus Drug worked quickly, so what could he do but watch it take effect?

“Actually.” Bashir straightened his posture. “I haven’t felt this good in a long time.” He rolled back his shoulders and cracked his neck with a smirk. “I think I’m getting a second wind.” Quark knew at that moment that the drug was not only real, it was definitely having an impact on Dr. Bashir. Quark knew that human males were traditionally expected to flaunt their strength, to playfully mock other males, to be dominant. It was hardly the expectation now, but humans still knew their past gender roles. He’d heard that human males could be like Klingons back in the day. He shuddered at the thought.

“In that case, how about a holosuite program to work off that energy?” Quark was desperate to keep Bashir from drawing attention to himself. The last thing he needed was a rowdy doctor getting him arrested for drug dealing. “Something of the secret agent variety?”

“Tempting…” Bashir smirked with a side-eye. “But I think I’ll be making my own fun tonight.” He threw back the rest of his drink as if it were a shot. “I’ll tell you about it later.” He strutted off in a way that hardly suited the youthful doctor, but Quark didn’t stop him. He just looked to the Nausicaan who grinned.

“Now you see, they’re real.” He offered the case of pills toward Quark. “So let’s talk price.” Quark’s mouth remained open as he scratched his head with his hand, thinking of how much of a mess Bashir could cause.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the influence of the Venus Drug, Julian goes to Garak's quarters to finally resolve some of this sexual tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer (spoiler for this chapter): While Julian is drugged he does make out and do other things with Garak but they do not have sex, I would not be comfortable writing either one of them having sex while under the influence. I just wanted to put this disclaimer here to avoid people being triggered and otherwise.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Julian couldn’t recall a time he’d felt like this. The closest he ever came was during his Secret Agent Holosuite programs, but this was a different sort of confidence. When he was in the programs, there was more of a smugness, a certainty that he had that everything he did would be amazing. Of course, that was how the program was meant to go. This was reality, and Julian not only felt confident, everything he did had more swagger than he’d ever felt it necessary to add. He felt strong physically. And why shouldn’t he? Not only was he an augment, but he’d been captain of the racquetball team and was a Starfleet officer. He’d been selling himself short, viewing himself as an intellectual instead of an athlete. He fancied himself an Adonis in his own right, and under the influence of the drug, he did not realize how absurdly narcissistic that was.

                He pressed the door chime on Garak’s door. Julian wondered why he’d ever hesitated when it came to his feelings for the Cardassian. After all, Aphrodite herself chose Adonis over the God of War, Ares. Persephone had guarded Adonis jealously from the love goddess. Surely Julian’s similar charms would work on a certain tailor. He leaned in the doorway as he waited for it to open. He found no need to press the chime again, he was confident that Garak would let him in soon enough. He was also confident that Garak was inside, then again, the computer had told him that.

“Doctor! What a surprise.” Garak said, looking Bashir up and down. His cocky smirk with his overly confident stance against the doorway was highly unusual. “Please, come in.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Julian strutted in, walking a little bit closer than usual when brushing by Garak. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” He turned to look at Garak, it was certainly not a sincere question. Garak found that it was almost fishing for further permission to impose. Garak couldn’t help but find this version of the doctor highly alluring, even if he were unsettling.

“Nothing at all.” Garak said cautiously. He’d been flirting with the doctor for years now and he thought there might be some flirting back, but nothing as obvious as this. He couldn’t help but wonder what else was going on here, though he assumed that was just his Obsidian Order paranoia.

“Well then,” Bashir approached Garak until their faces were almost against each other. “I’m glad that I came.” Garak wanted to take a step back, to regain some sense of normalcy, but that would show that he was intimidated. This could be a power play, and Garak was not about to lose. He could smell the doctor’s breath, and it confirmed that Julian had not been simply abusing alcohol, so drunken behavior was out as an explanation.

“I’m sure you are.” Garak simply smirked back. He then turned away to move as though he would grab something, “So, doctor, what brings yo—” Garak didn’t get far.

                Julian slammed Garak against the wall, pressing their bodies against one another. He didn’t kiss him, not yet. But he lightly fingered Garak’s neck ridges. Garak couldn’t help but shiver and let out a soft moan.

“But I came to see _you_ , Garak.” Julian allowed his other hand to slip underneath Garak’s shirt and move up his cool, Cardassian chest. “Are _you_ glad I came?”

“Mm,” Was all Garak could say. He was so caught off guard by this sudden sexual ferocity that the doctor was displaying. It was completely against everything that Garak had observed about the doctor, which frightened Garak. It was too uncertain and odd. “Perhaps.” He was able to regain himself a bit. Bashir seemed playfully annoyed that Garak was not simply giving into lust.

“I’ll make sure you’re glad.” Julian inched his face slightly closer, their lips brushed, and Garak’s definitely quivered. Bashir smiled, taking this as an invitation, and lay a highly powerful and forceful kiss on Garak’s mouth. Right as Garak succumbed, and began to kiss back, Bashir pulled away with a smirk. “There, that’s better.”

“You…” Garak gasped, “Are irresistible.” Forfeiting that he was far beyond aroused, he planted a kiss of his own on Bashir, who began removing his own uniform top. When Garak felt the doctor’s bare back, he was again struck with how bizarre this all was. “You seem quite sure of this, doctor.”

“Now, now, Garak.” Bashir put a finger over Garak’s lips. “I’m the one who’s always supposed to be questioning you and your motives. Don’t start turning the tables on me now.”

“Can we at least have a drink first?” Garak couldn’t let himself ignore any longer that this was not the same doctor he’d been flirting with for years. This Bashir looked surprised, but his interest had clearly been piqued.

“If that’s what you’d like.” He stroked Garak’s cheek before moving toward the replicator. “What’s your pleasure?” There was an almost purr to his words.

“Nothing replicated for this occasion.” Garak moved to the bedroom briefly. “I have some of the real stuff for special guests.” Special indeed. Some highly alcoholic versions of regular drinks with their synthale counterparts. Garak intended to remain completely sober at this time, but he wanted to loosen the doctor’s tongue and find out what was happening.

“I’m honored. If I’d known you had a personal supply, I would have skipped Quark’s.” Bashir grinned while sitting himself down on the couch. Garak again thought about the idea of Bashir maybe being drunk, especially if he’d just come from Quark’s. He threw the theory away again, as it contradicted too much of what was going on. Bashir’s knees were far apart and his arms were spread as far as they could go on the back of the couch. Garak emerged with two seemingly identical glasses of Kanar. “Are you testing me?” Bashir smiled when he took his glass.

“In what way?” Garak said carefully.

“Kanar.” Bashir motioned to the glass. “Want to make sure I can stomach your Cardassian ways?” Garak sighed.

“The thought had crossed my mind.” Garak clinked his own glass to Bashir’s. “I won’t sleep with anyone who can’t appreciate a good Kanar.”

“Fair enough.” Bashir smiled before throwing back the entire glassful and chugging until it was empty. “Better?” Bashir said while casually removing his boots. Garak was visibly shocked. Not only was that a daring way to drink Kanar, that particular Kanar had a much higher alcohol content than the standard stuff.

“You…” Garak tried to regain his footing. “You never cease to amaze me.” Garak then chugged his own glass to not lose too much to the human. Of course, Garak’s glass was filled with synthale, but that was a moot point.

“Now…” Bashir moved next to Garak, one hand on the Cardassian’s neck ridge and the other on the Cardassian’s thigh. “Where were we?” Garak told himself that there was no way that much alcohol at once wouldn’t incapacitate the doctor, he just had to wait for the effects. Still, no matter how out of character this was for the doctor, what Julian was doing felt so damn _good._

“Julian…” Garak breathed before seeing Bashir shake his head with a smile.

“Tsk, tsk.” He moved his mouth toward the neck ridges that were beginning to swell. “ _You_ call me ‘doctor’.” Another sign that this was not the normal Bashir. The normal Bashir almost insisted that everyone call him Julian, it was Garak’s choice to do otherwise. Now, in such an intimate moment, he insisted on being called his title? The amount of dominance that Bashir was exuding was both attractive and off-putting to Garak. Still, he was a slave to Julian’s every wish once he began to tongue his neck ridges.

“Doctor!” Garak gasped with joy. “Please continue!” Garak found himself leaning back, letting Bashir top him more fully as he continued to ravish the Cardassian with his mouth. Garak’s hands lowered from clinging to Bashir’s bare back to grappling at Bashir’s pants, slowly pulling them down.

“Whatever y’say, Gah-rak” Garak had almost forgotten that Bashir was likely to pass out soon. The slurred speech took him by surprise. Bashir moved his mouth to Garak’s and landed an incredibly drunk and incredibly sloppy kiss on his face. “Mm…” The doctor mused, his eyes closed. “My head ish hot.” He sighed before laying against Garak’s chest. “You’re nice ‘n cold.” Garak was somewhat disappointed when Bashir fell asleep against him. He’d been intending for Bashir to simply become more amiable, he hadn’t expected the human to treat Kanar like it was a shot.

                Garak sighed at his own hardness and his ridges that were practically on fire. They wouldn’t be satisfied tonight, though he knew that was for the best. He smiled at the peaceful face resting on his chest, this was the innocent and trusting Bashir that he’d developed feelings for. A completely different man than the one who got them into this situation. Garak smiled as he thought of how to turn this very bizarre situation in his favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first real chapter of the fic and I hope you like it so far!   
> Thank you to NoOneKnowsIWriteThis for always being the best beta reader and also just the best person (go check out the G/B fic I'm co-writing with her now, "What We May Be" but also all of her fics because she is great!).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Julian felt the effects of the Venus Drug.

Bashir had never been hungover like this before. His skin felt dry, his head ached, and his joints felt like he’d been playing racquetball nonstop for three-hundred years. He groaned in agony as he slowly tried to sit up. He was surprised that he wasn’t nauseous, just completely weakened. He tried to remember how much he drank. One glass of Bolian wine at Quark’s was hardly a strong drink, and it had never affected him like this before. The rest of the evening then came flooding back to him.

                He looked at his lack of clothing, his lying there, just covered in the sheet of Garak’s bed. Julian almost passed out again, he suddenly felt so terrified and light-headed. He couldn’t believe how he’d been acting! Confidence was one thing but he was acting like a complete and utter fool! He couldn’t say that he was upset that he kissed Garak, he’d been wanting to do that for years, but now he clearly slept with him finally and he doesn’t even remember it.

“Good morning, doctor.” Garak walked in with what smelled like Tarkaelean tea and he handed it to Bashir. “I hope you weren’t surprised by my absence, I just needed to meet with a customer bright and early.” Actually, Garak had closed the shop for the day, but he had done some snooping around on the doctor’s recent activities after placing Julian carefully into bed.

“Please, call me Julian.” Bashir blushed. He hardly felt like a doctor when he was this exposed.

“Forgive me, but last night you were quite insistent on being called ‘doctor’.” Garak feigned confusion. Bashir simply took a gulp of the tea, trying to hide the embarrassment on his face. “Or is that just what you like to be called in certain _situations_.” Garak sat down next to Bashir on the bed with a smirk. Julian choked a bit on his tea.

“Well,” He coughed out, trying to figure out what there was that he could possibly say. “Whatever you prefer, really, I mean, Julian is my name. Of course, you know that, and I _am_ a doctor so I guess either is correct, but I just, I don’t want you to think you can’t call me by my name, is all.” Julian was rambling. He was good at that. Garak considered telling Bashir how that night ended, but it was too tempting to continue the charade. While the other Bashir had been arousing, this naivety was what Garak had always found enticing.

“I must say, _doctor…_ ” Garak teased. Bashir blushed with a smile at how his profession had now become a suggestive word. This was what attracted Garak to Bashir so much, he could play games with him and Bashir actually liked the games. He could be embarrassed, frustrated at not knowing the truth, but he would never resent Garak and would always gleefully come back for more. “Last night was quite…” Garak thought about simply saying that it was “an experience” or “interesting” but he wouldn’t get the information he wanted without risking something himself. “Enjoyable for me.”

“That’s good.” Bashir awkwardly chuckled out. “I mean, I’m glad. I sort of barged in here and, well, I don’t know what came over me.” He took another sip of his tea to steady himself. “I’m just glad you’re not upset with me… I wasn’t myself.” Garak took this opportunity.

“So you wouldn’t want to do this again?” Garak said bluntly, a furrowed brow and a bit of hurt in his eyes. He could now get a direct answer on what the doctor’s real feelings were, while not truly risking a thing. If Bashir respectfully declined, Garak could laugh and reveal that he had gotten Bashir drunk. He could claim that he was desperate to get out of the situation because he didn’t have those feelings for Bashir either. But, there was a chance that Bashir would respond differently.

“No, no, no! That’s not what I meant!” Julian was absolutely mortified but he’d be damned if the one good thing from this madness would be undone. “I… like you, Garak.” He placed a reassuring hand on Garak’s. “I’m just hoping that you know I’m not usually like that.” His deep brown eyes were pleading with Garak who simply grinned.

“You passed out last night.” Watching those eyes that were so sincere suddenly scan Garak’s face frantically was absolutely comical to Garak.

“You mean…” Julian pulled his hand away, terrified. “When did I stop?”

“I believe you were licking my neck.” Garak pondered, as though he couldn’t remember the exact moment it had to end. He looked away from the doctor, as though he was focusing on one particular spot in the ceiling as he tried to recall. “Then you nuzzled my chest and fell asleep.” He gave a side-eye to Julian who was now bright red.

“Oh God…” Julian put his tea down on the nightstand and held his head in his hands. “I remember. I essentially got naked on top of you and then was completely out.”

“Is that typical of humans?” Garak laughed, though he was surprised to have a pillow hit him in the face.

“Garak! This isn’t funny!” Julian was holding the pillow he’d just hit Garak with, though once Garak looked at him directly, he hid his face in it. Garak felt it was time to throw the good doctor a bone.

“I’m sorry if I’m in good humor, but I can’t help it.” He placed his hand on Bashir’s shoulder blade. “The young doctor I’ve been pining for all these years is finally sitting naked in my bed.” Bashir turned his head slightly so one of his eyes was not blocked by the pillow. It was adorably innocent, almost as if after everything Garak had just said, Bashir wasn’t certain that Garak really was throwing himself at him. Garak didn’t blame him, he prided himself on distorting the truth.

“It wouldn’t be so bad if I wasn’t the only one naked.” Julian said, face still mostly buried in the pillow. It was a cautious flirtation. It wasn’t a request for Garak to take his clothes off, but that was the implication. Garak studied Julian’s one eye that he could see, there was a twinkle that let Garak know that there was a small smile hiding in that pillow.

“Feeling a bit exposed?” Garak leaned closer to the doctor. He thought about slipping a hand on the young man’s thigh, but he didn’t want to rush into anything Julian might not be comfortable with after everything that had happened last night.

“What do you think?” Julian turned his head on its side so that his face was fully shown and he was just resting on the pillow now.

“I’d say that you’re having a very disorienting morning.” Garak wanted to just kiss him, but he stopped himself.

“How astute.” Bashir scoffed while sitting up straight. “Did they teach you deductive reasoning in the Obsidian Order?” It was Bashir who leaned in closer now. There was a tangible tension in the air, neither man wanting to close the gap. Bashir feared being seen as the madman that existed last night if he came on too strong, and Garak feared becoming that same madman. There was at least a whole minute that passed as the two both just sat there, craving one another’s lips. Finally, Julian broke the tension. “Just kiss me.” He said it so quietly, Garak almost missed it. Luckily, Garak’s hearing was well trained and he immediately did as he was commanded.

                It wasn’t a rough or drunken kiss like from last night. This kiss was slow, meaningful, and passionate. This kiss was a promise. A promise that these feelings were real and that the strangeness of last night would not be the end of this relationship. As the kiss continued, Garak dared to bring his hand up and cradle the back of Bashir’s head. Bashir pushed the pillow aside and placed a soft, gentle hand on Garak’s cheek. When they pulled away, Bashir laughed out all the anxiety he’d been feeling.

“Feeling better, doctor?” Garak smirked.

“Don’t call me ‘doctor’ unless you mean it.” Julian said with new confidence. It wasn’t a particular turn on for him, but the way he’d made Garak moan the other night was. Julian cautiously slid his hand from Garak’s cheek to his neck ridge. Garak shivered and bit his lip.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Garak said, holding back simply ravishing the man in front of him.

“Oh, I don’t want to.” Julian stopped his fingers for a moment. Garak raised one eye ridge, this human was becoming both an open book and an enigma. “I just want you to take your clothes off so I’m not alone here.” Julian smirked and then began to stroke Garak again.

“ _Doctor_ …” Garak sighed with pleasure before embracing Bashir by the waist. “You are cruel.”

“I learned it from you.” Bashir grinned as he began removing Garak’s shirt.

“Oh? Am I a good teacher?” Garak began leaning forward onto Bashir as he continued undressing.

“Indeed,” Bashir said while he pulled himself away and got off the bed. “Anyway, I really have to be getting to work now.” He began finding pieces of his uniform scattered around the room, but he paused to give Garak a playful smirk.

“I’m beginning to think you are the one to teach me about cruelty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you're enjoying this so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian desperately tries to regain some sense of normalcy as he, completely exhausted, returns to work. Unfortunately, Major Kira has some questions for him.

Bashir stood in the infirmary, giving hypospray after hypospray of Bajoran flu vaccines. Luckily, this was mundane work, otherwise his exhaustion and day old uniform might have thrown him off. He suppressed a yawn, even for a routine task, no one liked having a clearly tired doctor. If everyone on the station would simply not wait for the last minute to get their vaccinations, then they wouldn’t be so swamped. Furthermore, less people would get the flu.

“Julian!” Major Kira had entered without Bashir noticing so he almost lost his balance at her voice.

“Yes, Major?”

“Go to bed.” There was clear concern in her eyes but still a sternness. “You’re exhausted.”

“I’m n-,” His protesting was interrupted by a yawn and he hung his head defeated. “I have to administer vaccines, Major.”

“You have medical staff. And licensed volunteers.” Now there was clear frustration in her voice. “Why don’t you go home?” Bashir sighed.

“I just like doing my job.” Bashir would have been fine to work if he’d gotten a proper night’s sleep last night, he didn’t like the idea of shirking on his duties. “My shift ends in an hour anyway, and then I’m done for the day. And tomorrow is my day off anyway.”

“You tend to stay in the infirmary on your days off.” Kira said, crossing her arms. “Make plans with the Chief or something.”

“The Chief and his family are going to Bajor for a few days.” Bashir said, giving the Bajoran boy he had just finished with a smile and a pat on the back. The boy rejoined his father on the promenade.

“He told you that while you gave him his vaccine, I’m sure.” Bashir was fascinated by Kira’s version of compassion. He found her to be one of the most interesting people on the station, and he was glad that she had at least come around from completely despising him. “Why are you so exhausted anyway?” She asked, softening a bit.

“Up late last night.” Bashir dismissed her question quickly. “Do you need something, major?” He added a smile to his own question, more like he was amused by her slight interrogation than deflecting.

“Well, I don’t want the flu any more than you do!” She smirked and turned her head, making her neck more accessible for a hypospray. “And I have an appointment.” Bashir sighed.

“I’m sorry, Major. I hadn’t realized.” He rolled his eyes, still smiling. “Most people don’t start their appointment by telling the doctor to leave.” He picked up the hypospray and approached the major.

“Well, I’m not most people.” Bashir made the injection and Kira rolled back her shoulders. “So are you going to tell me about Garak or do I have to wait for Dax to tell me?” Bashir nearly dropped the hypospray.

“Garak?” He liked to think he was playing it cool, he wasn’t though. “What about him?”

“Odo told me you two had an encounter.” Kira grinned at how thrown off Bashir was.

“Odo knows!?” Bashir practically screamed. “But it _just_ happened.”

“You know Odo keeps his eyes on things.” Kira shrugged. “So what happened specifically?”

“It’s hard to explain…” Bashir put his hand over his face. “We’re… We became intimate.” Now Kira was the one thrown off balance. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hanging open. “You asked, Major!”

“I’d heard you canceled _lunch_ with him and he got a bit annoyed!” The Major looked as though she wasn’t sure if she would laugh or cry.

“If that’s all you’d heard, why were you even asking me about it?” Bashir was absolutely mortified.

“I had to get my flu shot anyway, and excuse me if I wanted to make conversation with the doctor!” She was leaning towards laughing eventually. A smile appearing on her face. “You… you really slept with him?”

“N-no…” Bashir was bright red. He tried to adjust his posture, making some attempt at regaining a little dignity. “We didn’t get quite that far. But…” He looked away. “I spent the night.” He looked sheepishly back at Major Kira, he knew that she would never understand his attraction to a Cardassian. “And then we… fooled around a bit this morning before I had to go to work.”

“Julian!” Kira was now letting out a full, uproarious laugh. “What have you gotten yourself into?” She began composing herself, but her grin was still obscenely wide. “I mean, I thought Jadzia had weird taste in men!”

“He’s…” Bashir’s eyes were looking upward. Maybe something would fall on him, he would die, and not have to continue this conversation. “He’s very charming.” He exhaled, accepting that there was no way out. “And, I would argue, very attractive.” Kira shook her head, but was still smiling.

“To each their own, just don’t expect me to agree.” She let out a slight giggle, but she quickly stifled it. Every once in a while, a more girlish, soft side of the Major would come out. Bashir felt that was what was so appealing about her as a friend. She could fight for you and herself, but there was a very caring heart hidden behind that aggression. “Just…” Kira paused, looking more concerned than amused. “Be careful with him? Don’t let your guard down.”

“I will take care of myself, Major.” Bashir nodded. He didn’t want to point out that after last night, Garak should be the one on his toes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, but I will be uploading the next one a bit later today! Please leave a comment if you like this fic, I'm a sucker for comments :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak and Julian have lunch to discuss some of the recent developments, but Odo interrupts looking for information.

                This lunch meeting was very different than their previous ones. Their previous meals had been filled with intellectual debates and little flirts here and there. Of course, each had simply thought the flirtations were one-sided, but now they were realizing that it was a mutual activity.

“Julian.” Garak nodded. Pointedly not saying “doctor” in order to ensure that it was clearly a different interaction.

“Hello, Garak.” Julian smiled and sat down across from the Cardassian with his food. “I find I don’t know what to say to start conversation, today.” Julian shrugged with a small smile.

“How was work?” Garak helped. “Did you save countless lives from the highly preventable sniffles?” He had to throw in a slight jab at Julian’s humanitarian field.

“Not as many as I’d like.” The doctor sighed. “There are some groups of Bajorans that refuse to get themselves or their children vaccinated.” He rolled his eyes. “There’s this Vedek that preaches that modern medicine is unnatural. He used to say the Cardassians were tracking them with vaccines, now he says it’s the Dominion.”

“Yes, Vedek Fen Talos, if I’m not mistaken.” Garak laughed off the name. “His original assertion of Cardassian monitoring through medication was always baffling to me. Clearly a deluded man.”

“Especially since Cardassians hardly ever let Bajorans receive medication in the first place?” Bashir challenged. He’d be damned if he’d let Garak just laugh off denying vital treatment to people. This only made Garak’s grin widen.

“I’m just relieved to hear his madness is not only based in prejudice against my people.” Garak took a sip of his Red Leaf Tea. “It’s tragic that people are willing to become sick out of fear.” Garak conceded.

“Yes, it is.” Bashir smiled, knowing that Garak could have debated longer if he’d wanted to. “I did…” He paused. He knew he had to tell Garak about what he said to Major Kira, but she would hardly have been Garak’s first choice to tell.

“Yes, Julian?”

“Have you told anyone about us?” Bashir felt this was a good starting point. Garak gave a surprised smile.

“Who would I tell?” Garak responded. “I think it far more likely that you would have told someone by now.” He smirked. Bashir bit his lip uncomfortably and Garak then understood what was going on. “Ah, so now the whole station knows. I’m flattered that you couldn’t wait very long, but really, I would have liked to have been consulted.”

“I didn’t tell the whole station!” Bashir protested. “Give me some credit, Garak!”

“But you told Dax, doctor. Everyone knows that Dax can hardly keep a secret.” Garak shook his head and smiled as he took another sip of Red Leaf Tea.

“I didn’t tell Dax…” Garak looked at the doctor to continue while he continued to drink. “I told Major Kira.” Garak nearly choked on his tea.

“O-Oh, I see.” He stammered out, attempting to cover his obvious surprise. “Why, may I ask was she the first to know?” Garak could only imagine what the Bajoran woman was thinking, let alone how she was likely already trying to poison Julian’s mind out of this relationship.

“It’s…” Julian hardly wanted to explain that he’d stumbled his way into revealing the change in their relationship to Kira. “It’s complicated.”

“Please excuse the interruption.” Constable Odo had just strolled over to the table of Bashir and Garak in a clear work mode. “But I need to ask Garak a few questions.”

“What’s this all about?” Bashir quickly went from bashful to protective. It was true that he trusted Odo, but he knew there would always be powers at work attempting to get Garak kicked off the station.

“Please, doctor, he’s probably just curious.” Garak spoke with a soothing voice to Julian before turning his attention to Odo. “If you’re wondering how the doctor is as a lover, I’d be happy to give you a complete report with highly descriptive adjectives, but I’d really rather we do this at a more convenient time.”

“Garak!” Bashir hissed. Odo was slightly taken aback by Garak’s response, but he gave a simple “harrumph” in return.

“I have far more valuable questions for you, Mr. Garak, I assure you.” Odo motioned his arm toward his office. “Now, if you’ll simply accompany me…” Bashir and Garak exchanged glances as Garak uncomfortably rose and followed the constable to the security office. Bashir sat there, both curious and made anxious by this most recent turn of events.

 

“Now, will you be telling me what this is all about, Constable?” Garak said with mild irritation. He wasn’t actually annoyed, he just needed that emotion as a pretense for his impatience for information. It was highly possible that Odo hadn’t even known about his relationship with Bashir, perhaps Major Kira hadn’t told him yet, but Garak had clearly just revealed it. “I’m sure you’re aware that my attentions are elsewhere.” He glanced across the promenade from the security office. Bashir made eye contact and raised his eyebrows, wondering what that look meant.

“And where were your attentions last night, Garak?” Odo said smugly.

“Ah, so my original assertion was correct!” Garak was surprised by Odo’s interest. Maybe he wanted to get some tips on how a person goes from friends to lovers? “I wouldn’t have thought you interested in that sort of thing.”

“No, Garak.” Odo rolled his eyes. “But I wouldn’t have thought you’d be more interested in the promenade when you had the young doctor in your quarters.” Then Garak knew what this was about.

“I’m sorry?” He feigned ignorance.

“Last night. You’ve just confirmed for me that Dr. Bashir was indeed in your room, engaging you in…” Odo somehow made himself look more rigid. “Certain relations…” Garak found Odo to be oddly innocent for such a hard and stoic security officer. “And yet I saw you walking the promenade, clearly looking for something… or someone.”

“And how did you see me?” Garak deflected. “As an object, a humanoid, or some other kind of living creature?”

“At first, I thought you were directing your focus to the infirmary, checking for the doctor.” Odo had completely ignored Garak’s question. “But that hardly makes sense if you had him in your room.” Garak said nothing. “What was so interesting at Quark’s that you had to slip away?” Garak laughed.

“I didn’t even go to Quark’s last night!” But he had gravitated toward it, scoping out a hushed conversation between Quark and a Nausicaan. His planned cover if anyone saw him hanging around the promenade that late was, as Odo had originally assumed, he was looking for the doctor. But obviously that was botched.

“No, you were very careful not to.” Odo smirked. “Which makes it clear that that was the exact place holding your interest.” Odo easily had Garak’s complete respect, he’d felt that way since he’d first met the constable. He was the most aggravating and blunt law enforcer Garak had ever heard of, but he was also one of the cleverest men on the station. Besides Garak, of course.

“What would you have me say?” Garak was backed into a corner, there was no way around that.

“You’re going to tell me exactly what it was you were investigating.” Odo sat down in his chair behind his desk. Garak glanced again back at Bashir, who was still watching anxiously.

“I was investigating the doctor’s behavior.” Garak breathed. He thought of a way to get out of this. “This most likely won’t surprise you, Odo, but I don’t get that many… offers.” He swallowed uncomfortably. “To have someone as high profile and attractive as Dr. Bashir pursue me…” Garak inhaled, feigning a great insecurity. It wasn’t particularly false, but it certainly wasn’t the truth of the matter. “I couldn’t believe that it wasn’t some sort of trick or plot.” Odo studied Garak, who prayed his story was being bought.

“Weren’t you expecting something like this to happen?” Odo said curiously. “You’ve been flirting with Dr. Bashir since he arrived on the station.” Garak thought for a moment, it seemed Odo has been watching him more frequently than he’d realized, he was going have to be more careful.

“I had _hoped_ but surely you understand that feelings often go unrequited.” Garak made direct eye contact with the changeling, who had a flash of vulnerability and then immediately covered it again. Garak suspected Odo harbored feelings for Kira, though he had no opinion on whether or not that was a viable match.

“Yes, well, it still seems strange that you left him to be on the promenade.” Odo was not accepting anything at face value.

“What are you getting at, Constable?”

“I think you know something suspicious is happening on this station and you went to Quark’s for more information.” Odo smirked as though he’d solved some great mystery. “But I can’t decide whether or not you somehow fueled the doctor’s actions last night to provide you with an alibi, or if that was genuinely an unexpected event for you.”

“What are you implying?” Garak sighed. “That I used some sort of device to get Dr. Bashir to ravish me?”

“So it was unexpected.” Odo nodded. Garak gave a confused look, trying to ascertain how Odo suddenly came to that conclusion. “Your ridges twitched when you referred to last night’s events. You wouldn’t have created an alibi that made you vulnerable. That confirms you have some sort of romantic feelings for him, so you wouldn’t have carelessly let people know that.” Damn. He was right.

“What do you think I was looking for at Quark’s specifically?” Garak posed the question in hopes of at least getting some information. He had seen Quark talk to a Nausicaan, but he wasn’t able to find anything that would explain the doctor’s sudden passion. It was possible that Odo would know something.

“That, Mr. Garak, is what we’re going to find out.” Odo smiled. It seemed he wasn’t interested in arresting Garak, but instead, he was interested in a partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter I promised! The whole fic is written but I want to make sure to proofread everything thoroughly myself before posting anything. Thank you again to NoOneKnowsIWriteThis for being the best Beta and the best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak and Julian finally realize what was the catalyst to their night of passion.

“Everything alright?” Julian asked while Garak returned to the table. His eyes were wide with concern, but it wasn’t as obvious as it would have been when he was first on the station.

“The good Constable was just asking a few questions.” Garak sat down, but Julian hardly seemed relaxed. “I would tell you if something were amiss.” No reason to tell Julian anything until he had all the facts though, right?

“No, you wouldn’t.” Julian crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, agitated. “You don’t tell me about even inconsequential things, I doubt you would suddenly confide important details to me.”

“That’s true only for the details that you have made important in your own mind.” Garak shook his head. “You know more about me than anyone on this station. Isn’t that enough?” He found it charming that the doctor always wanted to learn more about his past, but he was hardly going to sacrifice his privacy just because this young man had warm eyes and beyond adorable dimples.

“You’ve thrown me a bone or two on your past.” Julian conceded. “But what irritates me is I doubt you’ll ever come to me if you’re in trouble.” Those warm eyes had a sadness, a concern in them now. He was still keeping his guarded and agitated posture, but it was clearly because he cared. There was a tense silence as Garak processed this, eventually Julian softened and carefully spoke again, “I don’t mind having you as a patient if you’ll just let me treat you.” This could have been seen as a euphemism or metaphor, but Garak knew that it was in direct reference to when Bashir was desperately trying to get Garak to receive treatment for his implant. If Garak had come to the doctor sooner, he would have spared himself a lot of pain. He would have spared the doctor pain too.

“Julian…” Garak said, leaning forward and looking directly into Julian’s eyes. “I am perfectly fine at this moment. But, if I need a doctor, I promise I will make an appointment.” This was a promise that he would never block Julian out of helping him again. Julian’s entire face seemed warmed by this promise.

“I make house calls, you know.” Julian was smirking now; this was a euphemism. “In case you need me desperately, but you can’t seem to get out of bed.” God, Garak hoped they would consummate their relationship soon. Still, he wouldn’t cross that barrier until he knew exactly why Bashir had acted the way he had that night.

“Actually, doctor.” Garak thought. “I’ve been wondering how _you_ are feeling.”

“Me?” Bashir’s demeanor changed. “I suppose I’m a little tired, why?” He looked Garak up and down. “What did Odo tell you?”

“Doctor, I assure you—“

“Damn your assurances, Garak!” Julian was absolutely cross. “I acted like a madman last night and now you’re asking me how I’m feeling.” Well, it didn’t take the doctor that long to figure it out. “You got some information from Odo and it’s about me.”

“We all simply agree that your behavior was odd.” Garak put his hands up in defense. “No one is saying that there _had_ to be manipulative forces at work, but we can’t rule it out.”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Bashir sighed. “But I assure you nothing else unusual happened that night. And, in all honesty, Garak…” Bashir blushed. “Simply barging in and wooing you has been a reoccurring fantasy of mine. I just finally had the confidence to do it.”

“So you felt completely in control of your actions?” Garak asked.

“Well, yes.” Julian grinned, but it was a guilty grin. He tried covering it with a sip of his tea, but he was clearly thinking about last night. “I remember exactly what was going through my head and how I consciously chose to do things.” He sighed and shook his head, still smiling. “I just can’t believe I did any of those things or thought any of those thoughts.”

“Your own thoughts surprised you?” Garak smirked. “I would be curious to know what those thoughts were.” Very curious, not just for flirtation purposes, but maybe it would put Garak’s suspicions at ease… or raise new ones.

“If you get to have secrets, so do I.” There was still a small smile on Julian’s face, but it was smugger as he stopped the line of questioning.

“How did that night usually go in your fantasies?” That took Julian out of his composure again. His face was bright red.

“I didn’t fall asleep in those…” Again, Julian returned his attention to his tea. “And I would give every single scale its deserved attention.” He glanced up timidly, biting his lip. “I’d still like to do that, sometime?” While it was rife with sexual innuendo, it was a very bashful request. Garak could have embraced the doctor right there, he was so damned irresistibly innocent at times.

“I’m sure you would.” Garak said instead, trying to hide the fact that he was salivating at the very thought of the doctor’s flesh against his once again. “Though maybe next time, I’ll have _you_ up against a wall.” He smirked, and leaned in closer to the doctor.

“How busy are you today?” Julian said hastily. He scoffed at his own blundering. “I have the rest of the day off, we could…” He trailed off as he met Garak’s piercing blue eyes. “I could let you in on some of those secret thoughts.”

“How could I refuse such an offer?” Garak’s grin grew and he bit his lip. But then the doubt set in again, he couldn’t go through with this. “But… I’m afraid I must.”

“I-I see…” Julian leaned away again and masked his confusion.

“Julian.” Garak said firmly, looking directly at the doctor. “Let me say again, I do want to pursue this intimacy further with you, but we can’t ignore how unusual this all is.” He sighed, knowing he was giving up a golden opportunity to simply take what he wanted. “What if something is changing your behavior and keeping you from being in real control?”

“Shouldn’t that be my call to make?” Julian exhaled, frustrated. “I’m not drunk and there’s no Betazoid Diplomat going through a hormonal phase. I’m consciously pursuing you.” It was more of a plea than an argument. Garak recognized that Julian was not enjoying being treated like a child, unable to make his own decisions.

“There are other things that could be going on.” Garak reminded. “You could have been drugged, or maybe contracted some foreign disease?”

“I scanned myself with a medical tricorder while I was at the infirmary, so I’m not sick.” Julian rolled his eyes. “And how many drugs do you know of that—” Julian’s eyes were wide open. He then shook his head. “No, I wasn’t drugged.”

“Are you trying to convince yourself of that?” Garak’s curiosity was piqued. “Julian, we should explore all possibilities.”

“There’s one drug…” Julian sighed. “It’s called the Venus drug. It dramatically increases confidence in anyone who ingests it, along with libido and the desire to conform to societal conventions of attractiveness.” Garak raised an eye ridge in question. “Human males become more aggressive and tout physical fitness while human females tend to become more submissive and more conscious of aesthetics. It’s different for each species.” Julian explained.

“And you took this drug before arriving at my quarters?” Garak questioned.

“No!” Julian looked around, he’d protested too loudly. He continued in a more hushed tone. “I certainly did _not_ take it, they’re a highly illegal substance under Federation Law.” Julian shook his head. “Yes, I’ll admit the drug could have caused behaviors like that in me, but Starfleet has proven the same effect can be had with a placebo.”

“Alright, then what else could have made you act that way?” Garak challenged.

“Maybe…” Bashir searched for an explanation. “I had a glass of Bolian Wine at Quark’s, it could have freed me of my inhibitions?” That was a weak answer and Bashir knew it. Bolian Wine was not a drink that caused you to lose yourself, it actually was almost exclusively used as a relaxer. Plus, Bashir often had Bolian Wine at Quark’s and he’d never acted in that manner before. “I don’t know, Garak!” He conceded.

“Doctor…” Garak hesitated. “Was there a Nausicaan at Quark’s while you were there?” Bashir looked shocked.

“He was sitting next to me.” The doctor searched Garak’s face. “Garak? Do you know something?” He gulped nervously. “Even if it _were_ the Venus drug, it could only have made me act on my desires. It wouldn’t change how I feel about you.” Bashir felt it was necessary to add as Garak’s eyes looked as though they were figuring something out.

“I’m glad to hear it.” The Cardassian grinned. “But doctor, there’s someone on this station who needs to be taught a lesson.” The grin turned sinister. “So I believe it’s time we started class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been loving the response so far! Please keep leaving kudos and comments, I adore getting feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo and Kira set a trap for Quark while Garak and Bashir see how much closer recent events have brought them.

 

“But this is all clearly some Cardassian plot!” Kira fumed. “I can’t believe _you’re_ falling for this, Odo.” She gave Quark one quick glance, knowing he was listening, but she acted as though it didn’t matter to her whether he heard or not.

“Major, there is no evidence that Garak used anything to manipulate the doctor.” Odo tilted his head, “Well, not anything that a Starfleet officer shouldn’t have been able to ignore. A Cardassian’s flirtations can hardly be used as a defense for treason.”

“But Julian wouldn’t reveal sensitive information to Garak on his own!” Kira added an element of laughter to her performance, as if what they were discussing was so outlandish to her that she almost found it comical. Almost. There was still a clear bitterness. “He’s one of the most proud Starfleet personnel here, that’s what makes him so infuriating.” She crossed her arms, as if she’d made some great point.

“How would reporting Dr. Bashir’s actions and statements benefit Garak if this was all his plan?” Odo mirrored the motion of crossing arms. “If he wanted Federation secrets so badly, he wouldn’t come running to me filing charges of assault against the doctor once he had them. If anything, he’d want to continue using Dr. Bashir as a contact.”

“Maybe…” Kira looked as though she was struggling to come up with an explanation. “Maybe he didn’t leak any information. What if he finally took Garak up on his flirtatious offers and then Julian learned something Garak didn’t want him to know? Then it would be in Garak’s best interest to discredit Julian?” This was posed as a question, not a definitive statement.

“I wish this weren’t happening either, Major, but we can’t just start grasping at straws.” Odo moved closer to Kira, as if he didn’t want anyone to hear. “The details Garak gave us have been verified by Starfleet as real information that he could have only learned from the doctor. There’s simply no other way he could have known these things otherwise.”

“Alright, alright, so it looks bad!” Kira began to snap again. “But the Bajoran government has dealt with the Cardassians long enough to know that they’re more likely the ones at fault no matter how guilty the other party looks. And Odo, a formal protest against Garak’s presence on the station is being made as we speak.” Kira began storming out of Quark’s. She passed the Ferengi bartender himself on her way to the exit.

“Major!” Odo stopped her for a moment. “Getting Garak kicked off the station won’t keep the doctor from being court-martialed, Starfleet will handle their own as they see fit.” Kira looked at Odo sadly before rushing off toward Ops. Odo sighed and then looked directly at Quark. “And what are you gawking at?”

“Gawking?” Quark squeaked, his voice rising in pitch. “Me?” He shook his head.

“Gawking. You, Quark.” Odo said while approaching Quark. “If I find out you’re going to try and find a way to profit off of this security breach, I will have your head.”

“Odo, I swear to you, this is the first I’m hearing about any security breach.” He gulped, terrified. “What is it that Dr. Bashir is accused of doing?” Odo gave a harrumph in response.

“As if you don’t already know.” Odo shook his head.

“I don’t!”

“Well, then…” Odo leaned in to Quark as if he had some great secret to tell. “I certainly won’t be telling you.” The constable gave a sarcastic grin and left.

                Quark was standing there, horrified. He’d heard enough to know Bashir had leaked information to Garak and that he was likely to lose his job. Now it even seemed that Major Kira may get Garak removed from the station which, knowing how many enemies Garak has, is sentencing him to death. Quark wanted to convince himself that this had absolutely nothing to do with the Venus drug, but Quark knew himself too well to believe anything he tried to tell himself.

“Did it work?” Bashir asked Odo once he exited.

“Quark may be devious, but he has one great failing.” Odo nodded. Bashir looked quizzical, to which Odo responded with a grin. “I can be devious too.”

“As long as it’s legal, right Odo?” Bashir smirked.

“I don’t see how you can be questioning me. Word is, you’re a traitor to the Federation for leaking sensitive information to Garak.” The two shared a small chuckle.

“So where do we go from here?” Bashir asked, excited, as the two walked along the promenade.

“You and Garak should both lay low for the rest of the day. If Quark does see you, make sure to look miserable.” They stopped at Odo’s office. “Other than that, I doubt it will take much more for Quark to begin falling apart.”

“Well, thank you for your help. And tell Kira thank you as well if you see her.” Bashir nodded as Odo opened the door to his office.

“I’ll let you know if there are any developments.” Odo said before going to his desk. Bashir turned and headed toward the habitat ring, his quarters would be the best place to “lay low.”

                Bashir put his personal code into the keypad and yawned as he walked through the now open door. He’d been thinking it was probably best that he got a nap after all the insanity that had been going on. Of course, he hadn’t expected to practically walk into Garak who was waiting for him inside.

“Glad you could join me, doctor.” The smug Cardassian said brightly.

“Garak…” Julian smiled but shook his head. “I don’t know what you had in mind, breaking in here, but Odo told me we should lay low.”

“And I completely agree with the good constable!” Garak put up his hand defensively. “We can lie however you like.” Bashir crossed his arms, still smiling, but almost looking disappointed at how obvious of a euphemism that was. “I’m merely suggesting that we lie low _together._ ”

“Hmm, with you there’s always some form of lying.” Bashir walked to the couch and sat down. “Maybe it’s grown old for me after all this time?”

“Now that is the boldest lie I think I’ve ever heard.” Garak smirked before joining Bashir on the couch. “You wouldn’t have given me a second thought if I were truthful.”

“Oh, I would have.” Bashir returned the smirk. “My first thought would have been, ‘my that’s an attractive Cardassian,’ and my second would have been, ‘if he were a chronic liar I’d probably want to ravish him.’” Bashir gave Garak a side-eye.

“And yet, here I am, a chronic liar, unravished.” Garak put his hands out as if he was presenting himself.

“I think I did a pretty decent job last night.” Bashir slid closer to Garak on the couch.

“You did an excellent job at teasing me.” Garak placed his hand delicately on Bashir’s thigh. “But I have yet to get satisfaction.” Bashir wanted that insane confidence back, so he could truly ravish Garak again but this time, close the deal. However, he found himself second guessing every bold move he considered.

Bashir looked at Garak’s neck ridges, knowing that they were swelling slightly. Last night, he would have gone at them with his tongue and made Garak scream with pleasure. The thought of it made Bashir blush, that wasn’t him. He wasn’t a particularly submissive lover, but he took more cues than initiative. The idea of simply taking charge with a figure as imposing as Garak was staggering to the real Bashir. He decided to simply move his hand onto the ridges, slowly stroking them. Garak practically purred at the motion.

“I find it interesting that a defensive part of your anatomy is so sensitive to touch.” As Bashir marveled at the possible evolutionary reasoning for this, he moved closer and focused more on stroking the scales.

“Are you conducting a study, doctor?” Garak inhaled sharply. “I must say, you take your research quite seriously.” Garak’s eyes were closed with a smile and he was tilting his head so that Bashir had even more access to his chosen ridge.

That almost felt like a dare to Bashir though. He’d been secretly curious about this ever since he’d examined Garak’s brain and learned so much. The Cardassian brain, Bashir learned, had a section dedicated to feeling pleasure: the cranial nerve cluster. This was how the implant worked in the first place, and why its overuse began to deteriorate that exact part of Garak’s brain. The pain of losing that was unimaginable to Bashir and he was just glad that he was able to repair the damage. But there was something that fascinated him most about the cranial nerve cluster. It was directly linked to the prominent spoon-like scale on the Cardassian face.

“I do indeed.” Bashir said as he timidly placed his other index finger directly on that large facial scale. Garak’s eyes flew open in surprise and instinctively he grabbed Bashir’s hand and stopped the motion. “I’m sorry, I’d just…” Bashir cursed himself for trying to reclaim some of the boldness from last night. He had no idea what sort of cultural implications touching a spot like that could have. “I’d studied it… I was curious.” To this, Garak laughed.

“No need to apologize.” Garak looked genuinely thrown off by this though. “I was just surprised. Pleasantly surprised! But… I didn’t know they taught _that_ at Starfleet Medical.” Garak, although highly aroused, couldn’t help but be embarrassed that the most sensitive Cardassian erogenous zone was talked about in lecture halls. It was something that no Cardassian talked about, not even to another Cardassian. It didn’t matter how long you’d been with your lover of another species, you didn’t mention it. It would make you too vulnerable in the Cardassian mind. Garak in his wildest dreams would never have expected Julian Bashir to touch him there and make him feel that sweet rush of pleasure. Bashir’s blushing only worsened and Garak smiled in realization. “They don’t teach it, do they?”

“No…” Bashir’s wrist was still being held back by Garak. “But, well, I did look inside your head, Garak. Your implant… it was all about pleasure in the first place.” He had no idea what would seem like overstepping his boundaries. “And, well… dammit, Garak, I’d been having feelings about you already, I couldn’t help but look into it with that frame of mind and so, I, well—” Bashir’s ramblings were cut off by a passionate kiss from Garak. When Garak pulled away, Bashir’s lips quivered, aching to be touched again.

“I’ve been doing some research of my own as well.” Garak smirked.

“Oh?” Bashir smiled as Garak nuzzled his face into Bashir’s hand, still holding onto the doctor’s wrist. “I’d be happy to answer any questions you may have.” Garak led Bashir by the wrist to the bedroom and the two retired to compare notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading all your comments and please leave kudos if you enjoy! I hope to post the last chapter tonight but a storm is making the internet a nightmare to work with. If not tonight, the finale will be posted tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo sees his work pay off and Garak and Bashir enjoy the payoff of the night before.

“Odo, there’s something you need to know.” The perspiring Ferengi blurted once he’d entered the security office.

“Is that so?” Odo said almost mockingly, not bothering to stand up.

“This is no time for levity, Odo. This is serious.” Quark gulped as he prepared himself. “Dr. Bashir was not in control of himself when he was with Garak.”

“Yes, that’s what he would argue.” Odo rolled his eyes. Quark was going to have to work harder as his punishment for letting any of this happen in the first place. “But you can’t expect me to believe that. Let alone Starfleet command.”

“Odo, a Nausicaan slipped some kind of drug into his drink that night.” Quark had prepared a story for this. “I didn’t see it myself, one of my waiters told me afterward, or else I would have stopped it of course.”

“Of course.” Odo’s words dripped with sarcasm. Quark gave an almost wounded sounding gasp.

“Oh, please, you think I would drug my customers?” Odo simply rolled his eyes in response. “Anyway, the point is that don’t you think that’s a strange coincidence? Dr. Bashir gets drugged and then later that same night he commits a horrible offense against Starfleet?”

“What’s this Nausicaan’s name?”

“I don’t know him, Odo. I only know that he’s Nausicaan.” Quark couldn’t be expected to give up the name of his colleague, especially when that colleague was physically imposing and could easily trace the investigation back to Quark. “But this information has to count for something!”

“It would…” Odo sighed. “But according to the tricorder scans taken on Dr. Bashir, there were no drugs in his system. So you simply have no evidence to back up your claim.” Quark licked his lips pensively. What was so appealing about the Venus drug was that readings often wouldn’t pick up any effect they had on most species, especially not humans.

“Will the doctor really lose his commission?” Quark wanted to make sure he truly understood the severity of the situation before he gave away anything else.

“If he’s not thrown in jail for treason.” Odo shrugged. “The information he gave could endanger all of Starfleet’s citizens in the DMZ, not to mention other sensitive conflicts that the Cardassians could take advantage of.” Odo paused. He knew he couldn’t make it seem like all was completely lost. He had to give Quark an incentive to talk. “Though we have no evidence Garak has passed any of that along…” He looked directly at Quark. “In fact, the only real issue is that the doctor gave the information while in his right mind. He’ll now be forever viewed as a security risk if not a traitor.”

“Odo, you have to believe me…” Quark pleaded. “He was drugged.”

“And why should I believe you, Quark? Because a Nausicaan you don’t know was allegedly seen slipping something into the doctor’s drink by one of your hardly trustworthy Ferengi waiters?” The constable gave his trademarked “harrumph” in reply. “Forgive me if I don’t begin making arrests now.”

“Alright, Odo, if that’s the way you want to play it…” Quark straightened up as if he was filled with confidence, he was not. “This is what was placed in the doctor’s drink.” He placed the box of Venus pills he’d purchased onto Odo’s desk.

“And where did you get these, Quark?” Odo said while opening the case with curiosity.

“The Nausicaan left them at the bar.” Quark shrugged. “He must have forgotten them.”

“I’m sure…” Odo scoffed. “Though a man on the run like Soltan hardly seems like the forgetful type.” Odo’s smirk revealed to Quark that he’d known this information all along.

“If you knew about Soltan and his drug dealing, why haven’t you told Starfleet!” Quark nearly shrieked, looking at the product he would never get his money back for that Odo held in his hands.

“Why should I inform Starfleet?” The smirk only grew larger on the Changeling’s indistinct face. Quark’s eyes grew wide.

“He didn’t even leak any information, did he?” Odo said nothing, he simply smiled smugly. “Did he even go to Garak’s quarters?” Quark nearly shrieked in annoyance.

“Why are you asking me?” Odo shrugged, “If there’s no crime to investigate, why should I care?” It wasn’t so much that Odo was respecting the privacy of Garak and the doctor, but he truly did love tormenting Quark.

“Well, give me those pills back.” Quark said firmly, as if there was any way he would get what he wanted.

“I don’t think so, Quark.” Odo shook his head. “You gave these to me as evidence.”

“For a case that doesn’t even exist! Those are my personal property!” Quark was furious.

“Oh?” Odo said, his blue eyes piercing the Ferengi. “You own these _illegal_ drugs?” That got Quark to stop pressing the issue. He simply exhaled with rage.

“You’re cruel, Odo.” And with that, Quark stormed out of the office, allowing Odo to gain another point in their ongoing contest.

                Odo swiveled his chair so his back was facing the door. He grinned as he tapped his communicator. “Odo to Dr. Bashir.”

“Bashir here!” Julian scrambled to grab his communicator that was on the nightstand while Garak was still cuddling him for warmth.

“I believe our mission has been a success. I have confiscated the drugs and I’m about to make the arrest of Soltan the Nausicaan.” Odo thought for a moment. “Would you like to press charges against Quark himself?”

“No, no, it’s really fine, Odo.” Garak was playfully nibbling Julian’s earlobe and being very distracting. “Just proceed with your investigation however you see fit.” Julian was desperately trying not to let out a giggle or do anything else that would reveal his current situation.

“Understood, Doctor…” There was another pause from the constable. “And Garak? Don’t begin distracting the good doctor from his duties. Odo out.” Garak let out a laugh against Julian’s back.

“Well you seem rather amused.” Julian said playfully, while rolling over to face his new lover.

“I simply like the idea of distracting you from your duties.” Garak smirked. “You have to admit, it’s a highly appealing prospect.”

“What makes you think I’d let you keep me from my work?” Bashir stroked Garak’s chest lightly with his index finger.

“I think you’ll find that I can’t help but guard my Adonis jealously.” Garak looked at Bashir’s face for a reaction. Bashir’s eyes became gigantic.

“Adonis?” He gulped.

“You likened yourself to him in your sleep the other night.” Garak licked his teeth. “At first I didn’t know who he was, but now that I’ve looked him up, I must say you seem to think quite highly of yourself.”

“Garak…” Julian blushed. “You know I wouldn’t normally think that way…”

“And why not?” Garak rubbed his nose against Julian’s. “I personally think you’re far superior to some merely handsome man who was easily defeated by a boar.” Garak kissed Julian with a smile.

“My dear Garak…” Julian said, smiling after breaking away. “I’m afraid you are the boar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this whole thing! I've been loving the response to this fic.  
> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
